Virus
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: C'est la suite de Elixir. Sam et Jack se retrouvent coincés ensemble dans l'ascenseur pour une raison mystérieuse.


Virus

Genre : Romance, humour, action

Saison : Avant la saison 7

Disclaimer : La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à la MGM. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire.

Résumé : (Suite de Elixir) Sam et Jack se retrouvent bloqués ensemble dans l'ascenseur de la base pour une raison mystérieuse.

Note : Il est conseillé d'avoir lu Elixir avant.

AVERTISSEMENT : Il y a un léger passage à caractère sexuel mais rien qui mérite d'être classé NC-17.

**Chapitre 1 Vers le septième ciel**

Ce lundi matin s'annonçait bien. Le colonel Jack O'Neill revenait du Minnesota où il avait passé son week-end de permission. Il était donc frais et dispo, sur le pied de guerre. Il descendait la montagne jusqu'au niveau 28 lorsque son portable sonna. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran gris de l'engin, puis le remis dans sa poche après avoir pris soin de d'appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge pour refuser l'appel. C'est à ce même moment que les portes de l'ascenseur choisirent de s'ouvrir sur Daniel, son téléphone à l'oreille, qui dévisageait Jack avec une expression mêlée de stupeur puis d'agacement.

- Vous savez, c'est extrêmement vexant quand vous ne me répondez pas au téléphone.

- Je sais, mais vous ne voudriez pas gâcher ma bonne humeur, Daniel ?

- Mon Dieu, non, surtout pas, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Merci.

- Heu... en fait, je vous appelais pour savoir si vous vouliez petit-déjeuner avec moi.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Il y aura sûrement Sam et Teal'c.

- Bon d'accord, passez devant, j'arrive.

- Vous ne viendrez pas, hein? se méfia l'archéologue, exaspéré.

- Ça dépend. Carter et Teal'c seront vraiment là ?

- Probablement pas.

- Alors non, je ne viendrai certainement pas.

- Bien, à plus tard alors, dit son ami, déçu.

Daniel emprunta l'ascenseur pour monter au mess. Il eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage que... « Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles ». Fatigué, Jackson laissa tomber lourdement sa tête en avant en fermant les yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de détaller jusqu'à la salle de commande à la suite de Jack, pour la troisième fois ce matin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On a un code ? demanda O'Neill.

- Non mon Colonel, rien ne se passe.

- Bonjour Messieurs, dit Sam en déboulant dans la pièce.

- Major.

- Bonjour Sam, répondit Daniel avec un petit signe de la main.

Jack lui lança un de ses regards jaloux et méprisants qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Il ne se passe toujours rien ? demanda Sam à Walter.

- Non Major.

- C'est étrange. C'est peut-être un dysfonctionnement dans la macro-commande. Lancez un diagnostique système. Et appelez moi quand c'est fini.

- Ça peut prendre plusieurs heures, l'informa le sergent.

- Je sais. Je serai dans mon labo.

- Je vous accompagne, se précipita O'Neill, j'ai besoin de votre rapport de mission.

Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'ascenseur ensemble. Ils montèrent quelques étages côte à côte dans un silence gêné, puis soudain l'élévateur s'arrêta net dans son élan, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tous les deux basculer en avant, mais ils réussirent vite à retrouver l'équilibre. Après leur petite discussion de la semaine précédente, ils avaient évité soigneusement de s'adresser la parole sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire. La situation ne les enchantait pas, ils échangèrent un rapide regard lourd d'interrogation et d'étonnement.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, dites-moi que c'est faux.

- Nous sommes bloqués entre deux étages, ça va leur prendre du temps pour nous sortir de là.

Elle tendit le bras pour actionner le bouton d'urgence au même moment que Jack. Les bouts de leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Sam retira vite sa main pour la replacer derrière son dos.

- Je vérifie que l'interphone fonctionne, proposa O'Neill comme si de rien n'était. Allo ? Ici Carter et O'Neill, nous sommes coincés dans l'ascenseur...

Seul un grésillement sourd et rauque leur répondit.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est une panne généralisée, cela veut dire que les caméras ne fonctionnent plus non plus, s'inquiéta Sam.

O'Neill jeta un oeil sur son portable pour voir si le réseau passait. Rien, pas une barre. Etrange, se dit-il, d'habitude ça passe.

- Je déteste rester coincé dans un lieu clos avec vous.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna l'intéressée, un peu blessée.

- Ne le prenez pas mal Carter, mais dès qu'on est dans ce genre de situation vous devenez... pessimiste.

- Ah bon, et c'est quand la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés comme ça ?

- Un seul mot : Antarctique.

- Ah oui... c'est vrai, s'avoua t-elle vaincue.

- Bon, et si on essayait de sortir d'ici par nous même ? proposa Jack.

- On ne peut pas ouvrir les portes manuellement étant donné que nous sommes entre deux étages.

- On peut essayer la trappe en haut.

- Pour aller où ensuite ? Nous sommes à plus de 15 mètres de l'étage le plus proche et on est même pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir les portes. Si ça se trouve le bâtiment est totalement verrouillé.

- Carter… la rappela-t-il à l'ordre, on positive, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, mon Colonel, dit-elle avec la voix d'une enfant se faisant réprimander.

- Je vais voir d'accord ? Vous restez ici. Aidez-moi, Major.

- Heu... Oui, pardon.

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il était lourd cet homme. Elle aurait préféré y aller à sa place, ça lui aurait évité de se faire broyer les mains et l'épaule droite par 70kg de muscle. Jack finit par atteindre non sans difficulté le toit de la cabine, il chercha son équilibre puis analysa les solutions qui s'offraient à lui... et elles étaient très réduites. Cet endroit paraissait vraiment sinistre. S'étalait au dessus de lui des kilomètres de couloirs menant vers la surface. Le conduit était tellement profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Les parois de ce puit sans fond étaient complètement lisses, il était impossible de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. La lumière s'y faisait rare, tout comme l'air d'ailleurs. Un épais câble métallique était tendu au centre. O'Neill n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il allait visiblement être obligé de monter à la « corde ».

- Carter ?

- Oui mon Colonel.

- Si je monte en m'agrippant au câble, je risque quelque chose ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Et bien, si l'ascenseur se remet en route vous pouvez être broyé par le mécanisme, mais je ne pense pas que cette possibilité soit envisageable pour le moment, donc vous ne risquez rien.

- Merci Carter, je me sens tout de suite plus en sécurité avec vous.

- De rien, rit-elle doucement.

L'homme entreprit donc de surmonter l'épreuve de la corde. Il avait l'impression de passer de nouveau son épreuve de sport de fin de semestre au lycée. C'est le cœur battant mais avec assurance qu'il commença à grimper. Quelques minutes plus tard il atteignit les portes de l'ascenseur du niveau supérieur. Il se tenait, avec une stabilité incertaine, sur le bord fin qui s'interposait entre le vide d'un côté et les portes de l'autre.

Sam, anxieuse, l'observait faire par la lucarne ouverte.

- Faites attention mon Colonel ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, j'en ai vu d'autres.

C'est donc dans cette position peu confortable que Jack tenta d'ouvrir les lourdes portes métalliques. Mais Carter avait raison, il était impossible de les ouvrir de la sorte, du moins pas de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de recul et d'appui pour avoir la force nécessaire à cet exercice.

- Vous avez donc toujours raison ? prononça-t-il le plus distinctement possible.

- Non, mais ça m'arrive souvent, répondit l'intéressée. Redescendez avant de vous blesser, mon Colonel.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier à cette demande. Une fois de nouveau dans l'enceinte relativement rassurante de la cabine d'ascenseur, il s'assit essoufflé contre la paroi gauche. Sam s'assit en face de lui à une distance très raisonnable.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les secours dans ce cas.

Cette phrase provoqua chez Sam un soupire d'agacement et de lassitude.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Ça fait plusieurs heures que je n'ai pas dormi.

- Et bien reposez vous, je pense que nous allons rester coincés là un petit moment.

- Vous avez raison.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier sa présence. Ce ne fut pas difficile, la fatigue fut plus forte. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, son sommeil fut dérangé par les mouvements de Jack qui se posait délicatement à ses côtés. Elle ne fit mine de rien. Puis, l'instant d'après, lorsqu'elle estima qu'un laps de temps suffisant s'était écoulé, les paupières toujours closes, elle bougea sa belle tête bien faite du coin où elle se trouvait pour la poser sur l'épaule de son supérieur, qui était bien plus confortable que le mur. Ce qui provoqua chez Jack un léger sourire de contentement, il n'était pas dupe de la supercherie...

Pendant ce temps là, en salle de commande, le personnel de la base s'activait pour rétablir la situation. Quelques instants après avoir lancé le diagnostique, tout avait grillé, les portes de la base s'étaient automatiquement closes. La base s'était mise en quarantaine toute seule, ils étaient totalement isolés du monde extérieur ; impossible de demander de l'aide. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que le sergent Harriman, avec l'aide de Siler, réussit à déverrouiller en partie le système. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, mais l'électricité n'était pas rétablie. Les ordinateurs avaient tout de même redémarré avec le générateur de secours. Mais celui-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce régime, il fallait faire vite.

- Dr Jackson et Teal'c, allez me chercher le major Carter, ordonna Hammond.

- Oui Monsieur.

Ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la salle de surveillance, seul moyen de savoir où se trouvaient le major et le colonel à l'heure actuelle. En se présentant dans la salle, ils constatèrent avec désarroi que tous les écrans étaient noirs. Le soldat en poste leur expliqua que c'était ainsi depuis la coupure de courant, ou du moins ce qu'il croyait être une coupure. Il avait évidemment tout tenté pour rétablir la vidéosurveillance, sans succès. Daniel fit donc intervenir Siler au plus vite.

Toujours bloquée dans ce maudit ascenseur, Carter refaisait doucement surface :

- Hey, Boucle d'Or, bien dormi ?

- Hum... pas trop mal dans ces circonstances, répondit-elle, la voix encore endormie.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement le visage et les yeux pour réveiller ses sens. Une fois debout, Jack l'aida à se relever à son tour. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Que se dire après les derniers évènements qui les avaient tourmentés ? Ce goa'uld les avait drogués pour provoquer un trouble dans les relations entre les membres de SG1 _(NDRL : dans __Elixir__, Hathor drogue Daniel et Sam qui tombent « amoureux », ainsi que Jack qui tombe dans une jalousie excessive)_. Ce qui n'avait pas été une expérience des plus agréables. D'autant que leurs rapports en avaient été réellement touchés. Jack observait attentivement Sam qui fixait le sol pour éviter tout contact visuel avec son supérieur. Le visage marqué d'une anxieuse curiosité, il tenta le diable.

- Ça va depuis qu'on s'est parlé dans votre labo la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Oui ça va, et vous Monsieur ?

- Tout va bien.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Mais il s'en contenterait pour le moment. Il sourit évasivement lorsque son regard doux et lointain croisa les yeux glacés de Carter qui brillaient d'un feu sombre sur son visage pâle.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Pour rien... parce que je suis un idiot.

- Vous êtes bien plus intelligent que vous ne le laissez paraître, mon Colonel, le rassura t-elle.

- C'est gentil, Carter... mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'entendais par là.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela. Son silence était plein de supplications, leur peine indicible. Cette pénible scène, ils avaient l'impression de la revivre chaque jour que Dieu fait, avec un fort sentiment d'impuissance. Dans leur silence désolé, ils s'observaient plus que jamais, comme si leurs âmes respiraient enfin à l'unisson. La voix triste et douce de Sam qui résonna dans la cage d'ascenseur vint troubler cette parfaite harmonie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien y faire ?

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement, répondit-il avec un regard ironique et lointain.

- Moi je pense qu'on peut tout quand on s'en donne la peine. Mais dans notre cas ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut faire de sacrifices, et encore moins obliger l'autre à en faire.

- Vous avez bien analysé la situation, répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

Un nouveau long silence s'installa, prolongeant cette gêne qu'ils ressentaient chaque fois que ce moment arrivait. Au fond d'eux ils savaient que le plus grand sacrifice de leurs vies, c'était de ne pas assumer leur amour.

- On pourrait se cacher... proposa Jack subrepticement.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous prenne sa retraite, ce qui risque d'arriver assez tôt dans mon cas.

- Sauf que d'ici là, on a au moins une chance sur deux de se faire pincer, et de risquer des sanctions en cours martial, s'énerva t-elle.

- Et ça n'en vaut pas le coup, selon vous ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main droite.

- Non... répondit-elle en réaction à la peur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle retira franchement sa main de la sienne. Jack lui fit soudainement dos en passant sa main nerveusement dans les cheveux. Il se sentait pitoyable d'avoir pu espérer une seule seconde qu'elle prendrait ce risque pour lui, et pourtant...

- … ça vaut bien plus que ça, nous vallons mieux que ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher.

- Je comprends, alors on va continuer à faire comme avant, jusqu'à quand ? Toujours ?

- Je vais démissionner de l'armée, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à travailler à la base, je pourrai toujours faire partie de SG1 et continuer à aller sur le terrain…

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, la coupa t-il.

- Quoi alors, on fait quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle. J'en ai marre de cette situation, ça m'empêche de travailler correctement, et même parfois de dormir. Je suis fatiguée.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement en la prenant dans ses bras, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Sam, parce qu'au début tu te diras que ça en valait la peine, mais après quelques années tu te rendras compte que tu as fait une erreur, tu m'en voudras et tu finiras par me détester. Et ça je ne le veux pas.

- Jamais, ça n'arrivera jamais, lui chuchota-elle avec douceur au creux de l'oreille.

A cet instant, Siler réussit à rendre de nouveau les caméras opérationnelles.

- C'est bon, dit-il, je retourne à la porte, il y a encore du boulot.

- Attendez, cria soudainement Daniel. Là regardez, dit-il en montrant du doigt le moniteur 5. Ils sont où ?

- C'est l'ascenseur, répondit le soldat de garde.

Daniel eut un sourire narquois.

- On va attendre un peu pour les sortir de là. Lieutenant, s'il vous plaît, dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans la pièce.

Ils laissèrent donc les jeunes gens à leur sort encore quelques instants, mais leur attente fut dûment récompensée…

- Hum… Et puis se cacher, ça a un côté excitant, non ? se risqua Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il obtenu pour réponse un rire franc de la demoiselle, ce son si cristallin et tellement doux à l'oreille.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en rompant leur étreinte.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux et se lancèrent un regard comme pour chercher le consentement de l'autre. Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle, dégagea une de ces mèches rebelles qui traînaient sur le beau visage de Sam, pris délicatement celui-ci entre ses paumes et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était comme une douce explosion de bonheur. Un semblant d'avenir se dessinait enfin devant eux. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mot pour se le dire, leurs corps parlaient naturellement pour eux. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus ardent que jamais, tel un feu étouffé depuis trop d'année qui grandissait soudain en eux et prenait leur vie toute entière.

La tenant tout contre lui, au plus près de son âme et de son corps, il commença furtivement à faire glisser le T-shirt de sa partenaire hors de son pantalon, et passa ses mains sur la peau douce et fine de son second, la faisant redoubler d'ardeur à son tour. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux grisonnants du colonel, faisant jouer ses ongles. Puis elle entreprit de faire descendre ses mains le long de ce dos musclé, et s'empressa de lui faire enlever son haut. Elle en fit de même, avant de reprendre leurs baisers brûlants. Il sentait sa poitrine se presser tout contre son torse, cette sensation le rendait fou.

Mais soudainement, l'agaçante voix de Daniel se fit entendre dans toute la cabine, par le biais de l'interphone, ce qui fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais…

- Mais quoi, Daniel ? s'énerva O'Neill.

- Les caméras sont réparées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu, s'écria Sam en riant, on commence fort... pour ce qui devait rester un secret.

La belle récupéra rapidement son haut par terre.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre avec nous, en revanche...

- Qui ça 'nous' ? se scandalisa Jack.

- Heu... juste Teal'c et moi, mentit-il en omettant Siler.

- Il y a intérêt.

- En revanche, disais-je…

Sur ces mots l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement, Jack s'empressa de remettre son T-shirt.

- … Hammond arrive, finit Daniel.

A suivre …


End file.
